


Drops of Jupiter

by JokerGothNerd



Series: HeavenHell Comix [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, First Kiss, Green Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Everything is black and white until you find your soulmate. Cas works in a comic book shop,and one day his soulmate just appears, making Cas panic. It’s their eyes that start it, until the world is colourful again. Imagine all the mismatched clothing.





	

Everyone knows that until you meet your soulmate, your world is black and white. It's a horrible thought, but people were used to  it. It was the part of getting colour into your life that was weird. Apparently, it just just slowly crept onto the page of reality, instead of a wave of colour all at once. Plus, depending on the strength of love, depended on how quick the black and white phase disappeared. Then again, at least people had soulmates. Less broken hearts trying to find them. Major advantage. But, you can't really experiment as much. And not everyone necessarily had a soulmate…

 

 _“Oh, would you look at that. Another bright grey morning,”_ Castiel sarcastically thought.

All he wanted was to finally see colour. He worked in a frigging comic book shop, and he hadn't yet found his soulmate. It wasn't fair, Charlie, his co-workers and best friend, found her true love a few weeks back. Her girlfriend is one Jo Harvelle, daughter of Ellen Harvelle who owned the only good diner around, The Roadhouse.

Charlie had mocked him everyday for the colour combination of his clothes. Which were very mismatched, according to her. Now she could read all of the comic books again, knowing what colours everyone wore. And films, television shows and those stupid video games she played.

It was 8:00am. Cas had half an hour to get ready and get to the store, HeavenHell Comix. Shit. He would have to hurry up. He needed to get dressed, grab some breakfast and run.

Grabbing whatever clothes he could get his hands on, because who cares if they look odd, lots of people were STILL colour-blind anyway, Cas tugged them on, ignored his hunger, snatched up his keys and raced out of his apartment, down the steps, then to the shop.

Luckily, he managed to get there about a minute before Charlie, who burst out snorting with laughter after looking up from her phone. “Well done Cas! I don't think you could have looked worse in literally anything else. Sickly lime green top, gag worthy orange shorts and of all things, why do you even own those? Dark pink sneakers. Wow,” she sniggered now.

He’d been told what colours he was wearing by her ever since she could see, and the worst of it? So many times colours like “royal blue” had cropped up, yet Cas had no idea what it was.

“Charlie! You can't keep doing this. It's not my fault. Charlie, put your phone away, I don't want you taking embarrassing pictures of me.” It was true, she had been sneakily taking photos of how awful he looked in hope that when he found his soulmate, when they got married, she could give them a photo album of these at the wedding. Never admitted it though.

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Cas rolled his eyes as Jo strolled in to greet her girlfriend, who was reading at the time.

“Sup asshats. Guess what? I brought you both coffees and food as a peace offering!” Jo exclaimed holding up a paper bag from the cafe a few doors down the street.

Cas always found Jo incredibly interesting, as she was a lot colder and stiffer before she met Charlie. Now, a bubbling, energetic, kind person who just wanted to see her girl.

“Thanks Jo,” he mumbled, but smiling. Surprisingly, she said nothing about his choice of clothes. Instead, Jo passed around drinks and food, of which Castiel was particularly thankful because he hadn't eaten yet.

\---

“You know, we should try and find your soulmate. I feel bad for you not being able to see how bad your clothes look.” This interrupted Cas’ thoughts. They'd been there for around 2 hours now, and Jo finally brought up the topic of colour.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“She's right Cas. As much as I love mocking you in the mornings, it needs sorting out. Me and Jo have plenty of friends too, we could have a party and see if it's any of them?” Charlie explained.

His mind was frozen. He could only say a few words. “No. No, no party. No people.”

Fortunately, the front door swung open at this point. Each of them turned to see a guy, about their age, walk towards them. The silence was broken by Jo.

“Hey, Winchester!” He looked up. Cas’ heart almost leapt out of his chest. Fuck. This one was hot. And probably taken. And straight. He could only stare as “Winchester” shuffled forwards, making it blatantly obvious he was nervous, but using a safe façade of confidence.

“Guys, this is my friend Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my soulmate Charlie Bradbury, and our friend and co-worker, Castiel Novak.”

The sudden realisation hit Castiel. _“His eyes. Look at Dean’s eyes. They are green. Wait. How did I know what green looks like?”_

Charlie must have already said hi because she was nudging him to bring Cas back to reality. “Sorry what? Yes. Hello, I'm Castiel.” And now it was Dean’s turn to stare in amazement.

It started. Out of the corner of Cas’ eye, he noticed something as he looked around. Anything that was the colour green, was the right shade. He gulped, wondering _“What the…”._ His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. Could it?

He scrambled for the door and ran. Cas could hear Charlie yell after him. She was VERY confused. And so was he.

\---

Sweating and out of breath, Cas had fled to the door of his apartment and locked himself in for the rest of the day. He had to get his head around things.

Shit. He just ran out without a word. Everyone's going to want answers. Wonderful. However, Castiel may have just found his true love. He would see in the morning. Sleep, at least for now, was what he needed. Who cares that it was about lunch time? He could do with a rest.

\---

“ _Oh you have got to be joking.”_

Until Cas had turned the lights on, whilst his apartment was still as dark as the night sky, he had forgotten about the events of yesterday.

And now. Well, now he could see everything. Everything. In colour. Wow. The funniest thing was, he could identify colours. Crimson, indigo, candyfloss pink, lavender… the list went on. And it was just one of those things. Now all he had to do, find the mysterious Dean Winchester.

First things first though. Find a fucking mirror. He wanted to know what he looked like properly. “ _Not bad,”_ he thought, staring into his magic mirror. Times like this, he would do the whole mirror mirror thing. It's not like there was anyone to judge him. Castiel had bright sapphire coloured eyes, almost raven black hair and nicely tanned skin. Next job, wardrobe.

Turns out, he did have a decent taste in clothes, it was putting them together that was the problem before.

So, he selected a pair of acid-washed jeans, a sky blue (yes, he had looked outside and he thought the view was incredible) T-shirt and a pair of plain black, but shiny, shoes.

Then he realised, not only was he going to have to explain yesterday, but they were going to be able to tell since his clothes looked okay.

\---

By the time he’d got to HeavenHell Comix, Charlie and Jo We're already there, and looked a little suspicious when they saw him.

“So…” Charlie took one long look at him, “Was it Dean? Or are you gonna make up a different tale?”

“I'm sorry I ran out. And what makes you think Dean Winchester is my soulmate?”

“Maybe the fact he freaked out at the same time,” Jo pitched in, “We just laughed at him, but Dean said he could see your eyes. The colour, I mean.”

So it was Dean. Cas couldn't help a small smile appear on his face. He'd waited years for this, everyone else (with the exception of his brother) he knew could see colour. “So, what am I going to do? I can't just go up to him and say, you're my soulmate, marry me?”

“Actually, you can.”

There was a slightly familiar voice that came from behind him, Castiel turned to see Dean with his lips pursed in a hopeful smile. It must have been Charlie and Jo. They must have grabbed Dean, dragged him here, and forced him to talk to Cas.

With a sudden hand gripping onto Dean’s shoulder, Cas pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss that Dean more than happily returned.

“Eww, can't you two go somewhere else? Like back to one of your apartments. Celebrate it whatever,” one of the girls interrupted. It didn't matter which. All that mattered in this moment was that they were together, they were one.

Until they blinked back into reality, and headed for Cas’ apartment and didn't realise the really were setting this in stone. Yeah, they should have been more careful, but oh well, Dean would be the one Cas got to yell at in nine months when he hurt like hell.

A year later, they were married, with 3 month old daughter. And incase you were wondering, Charlie gave Dean the photo album, which he has to hide from Cas because chances are, Cas would torch the sucker. Neither of them would give this up for the world.

Who knew it would have started off so black and white?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it x


End file.
